Demonly Love
by Paine212
Summary: Eclipse falls in love with an intrudered from Ixchel, but it is only the begining as he finds being in love sin't all fairy tells


Raenef's blond hair swayed with the rhythm of the breeze as it blew, it ruffled Eclipse's hair slightly and he, aggravated, pushed it down and walked over to close the window. "Awwwww.Eclipse! I'm SO hot!" Raenef complained loudly to him. "Would you be quiet?" Eclipse inquired. "HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME YOU VERMIN!" Eclipse sighed deeply, "Will you EVER become a proper demon lord?" Raenef shrugged, this bothered Eclipse. "Ok, we'll at least teach you a different spell, how does that sound?" Eclipse said, knowing very well that Raenef would probably prefer his 'Dark Arrow' spell still. Raenef nodded and walked over to the window and threw it open. Eclipse grunted his anger. "I wish you'd LEAVE that window closed!" he hissed. Raenef just shook his head. 'His head is in the clouds again,' Eclipse thought rather angrily. He stalked over to Raenef and looked at what had caught his attention. In the distance, a girl was stumbling onto the demon's territory, but Eclipse had never seen this girl before. He stormed out, Raenef at his trail.  
  
* "Eclipse wait!" Raenef called struggling after him. His muscles rippled beneath his legs as he strained to keep up with Eclipses stalking. The girl looked well. different, up close, she was kind of pretty though. Eclipse blushed; it showed against his mushroom white cheeks. His raven hair blew but it didn't bother him. He was purely and utterly stunned at the girl. The girl had stocky, sparkly brunette hair, she had different colored eyes though, one green, one blue. Her nose curved regally out, her posture was proud and tall, she was a bit smaller then Eclipse though. The girl bore ruby pants and an ivory shirt. The trees were still shaken from where the girl had entered their territory. When she caught sight of him, she turned gingerly to face him. She had no weapon; she stooped for a rock, "Stay back!" she warned, as if a rock could stop a demon. Eclipse stifled a giggle, he hadn't giggled in a LONG time, and I mean a LONG time. His insides were curved with butterflies. Raenef cowered and Eclipse gained control again, "RAENEF! You don't cower in front of your enemy!" he growled. "Oh, so I'm your ENEMY?!?!?" she demanded. Eclipse REALY wondered who she was and why she would DARE talk to him that way. He stalked over to her. "Do you know who your talking to?" "No." she retorted, quite frankly. "You speak now to the demon Eclipse." Her face went pale, "A.a.d.de.. Dem.demon?" she croaked. He grinned from ear to ear. "Yes, and that boy," he said pointing to Raenef, "Is the demon Lord Raenef the fifth," he stated. She croaked, and then laughed, "That boy, a demon? Please!" Raenef stood. "DARK ARROW!" he shouted, and before Eclipse could stop him, he shot out his dark power and it struck the ground in front of her. The stone dropped from her hand and she shook. "Ok, ok, I'm lost, I don't know where I am, and can you help me?" "Mhm" Raenef stated politely. Eclipse turned to glare at him. He stormed over, "You can't let her stay!" he hissed. "Why not?" "Because she's not a demon!" "Neither is Chris or Erutis" "Oh shut up and lets bring her in!" he retorted and stalked inside.  
  
~ Raenef smiled kindly down at her. "I don't want to come in," she began, "I want to find a way home." "Don't you want food and such? You can eat, rest, bathe, then we'll direct you home," "And don't worry about Eclipse, he's an angry demon poo," he said with a chortle. The hemlock tree swayed swiftly overhead of them. She nodded but she was more paying attention to Erutis and Chris whom were placidly sitting at a window watching Raenef and the girl pass. "So who are you?" he asked politely. "Megan, fifth princess of Ichex," she said, regal posture regained, head held high and shoulders broad. A grin played across his facial features and he sighed as he looked out about their territory. Spacious grounds, green field, pink and yellow flowers, and spring-ish animals hopping around lightly. Life was good. "I think Eclipse likes you," he said, grinning from ear to ear sheepishly. "And why do you think that?" "Because I've NEVER seen Eclipse blush." "Never? I doubt that. I bet you have." She smirked and he smiled down. "We better get going," he said, she nodded in apprehension and they walked towards the entrance to their tower of a castle.  
  
~ Eclipse sat at the windowsill, he stared dreamily into the space where she had last been. 'Why did you act like you didn't like her?' he demanded of himself inside of his head. He shrugged off the question as it itched at the back of his throat. He rolled his head to the side as he heard the tower door open and Raenef and the girl walk in. "Hello," he said quite plainly as not to attract too much attention. "Hello, Eclipse, this is Megan," Raenef told him. She curtsied and nodded in a way of acknowledging him. He nodded back, more as an 'I secretly think I like you but have never liked anyone before so don't push it' way. Raenef looked rather strangely at him. "What kind of nod was that?" Eclipse laughed a little before shaking his head, "I dunno," he said after a couple minutes. "Well, lets get er.Megan, something to eat shall we?" "Aren't you eating with us?" she asked, probably secretly hoping that he would. "I will if you don't mind, which you better not," he retorted as much as he WANTED to be nice to her, he could not, it was his demon nature not to. She scowled silently at him and murmured under her breath, "Well I hate you too mumble grumble." He picked up, "GOT SOMETHING TO SAY?" "YES I DO!" "THEN SAY IT TO MY FACE!" Raenef shook his head, "Can we be nice people?" In unison they said, "NO!" He shook his head, then loudly for them both to hear, spoke, "Erutis, Chris, come out from behind that door and escort Megan to the kitchen." Erutis and Chris emerged from behind a door and nodded. Erutis motioned for Megan to follow, but not before she stuck her tongue out at Eclipse. He rolled his eyes and she stalked out angrily. And, speaking intelligent words seemed lacked for Raenef, but he spoke. "Eclipse! I know you like her, I know it! Why are you so mean to her? Girls don't like that you know! Can't you try being un-demon for this night!?!?!? You know she's a princess? Do you know how that would set us at war? This is not good for you; she just wants to get back to Ixchel. Do you want her to stay a LITTLE longer or not? "And you need to stop giving me that look, I am your master! You shall do my every command. I command you to be nicer to Megan. Just because you've never had anything that good happen in your life, doesn't mean you should let it go! I want you to go and have the cook prepare us our BEST food and I want you to be kindly to her and be HALF WAY decent!" He nodded in anger and stormed over to the kitchen. Before he reached it, he caught a glimpse of Megan's soft face and his heart softened. He did like her that was the problem. He gave the order to the cook and glided to the dining room to apologize to her for their little 'argument'. She accepted and they sat down to eat. But that was just the beginning of the REAL trouble that was soon to come. 


End file.
